Time-lapse photography is technique of special shooting. A time-lapse photography video are usually captured at a low frame rate but played at normal frame rate, so that the time-lapse photography video enable an audience to observe the long-term changes in motion in a short period of time. For example, an image of a dynamic scene may be captured once every 10 seconds in one hour time span, and then played at a frame rate of 30 frames per second. That is, the image is displayed at 300 times of the normal speed. An audience therefore may observe the changes within that one hour time span with a 12-second running length video.
For the reason, the present invention provides a novel time-lapse photography control means, in which the user can easy to set a flow of executing of time-lapse photography on an electronic device with recording video function. Thus, the electronic device disposed on a rotating platform is capable of controlling the rotation of the rotating platform in accordance with the set flow of executing of time-lapse photography, it is the object to be achieved by the present invention.